Question: Kevin has 16 watermelons for every 4 lemons. Write the ratio of watermelons to lemons as a simplified fraction.
Solution: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $16:4$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $16 \text{ to } 4$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{16}{4}=4$ Therefore, $4$ is the ratio of watermelons to lemons written as a simplified fraction.